pawntacticsfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian
The Guardian (shortened to Guards) is a Unit Class added sometime after the Official Launch. Their role is to protect themselves and teammates from enemy projectiles. In-Game Role The Guards' main role is to protect themselves and their teammates from projectile fire (bullets). Their shields, when on Protection Mode, can block all kinds of bullets (and Lancers' Rail Gun) that is coming onto the shield (it cannot protect bullets from the sides and back). However, Guards walk slower than ever (even on Sprint Mode) on Protection Mode and cannot resist damage from explosives such as Frags and the Mauler's Grenade Launcher and can't protect damage from Knives and Weapon Melee damage. When using the guard it is best not to sprint while your shield is up, for the shield only protects you at the cost of stamina. Don't forget what this unit is. It's only a weaker version of heavy. It's also a viable stratagy to have a Heavy stand behing a Guardian, with the gun poking out from behind the shield to mimize damage to self, and maximize damage to enemys. Guards lack effecient damaging bullets. Try to stay at least with a buddy. Guard vs Assault: The assault is strong and can pelt you with grenades all over. Your first plan of action is to stop the nades in there track or run. If you are alone, you have to make up everything with the shield and trickery. Because of the shield, the guard is slow and can't last long. Guard vs Medic: Once the medic gets around your guard, it's over. The medic can blow up pieces and shrek havok, leaving no mercy to its shotgun power. You will have to make the medic run (or become a frying chicken in target:) Guard vs Heavy: The two big giants will clash and only one will win. Against a heavy you can not let him come close. The Guardian's shield is meant to be used and if there is ever a time the heavy manage to come up close, don't give him the chance to overwhelm you. Guard vs Recon: First, avoid being overwhelm by the small nub. Keep your distance and don't even try to outplay the recon. That's the recon's job. Second, keep a good, even small distance, and bring your shield up. Try to take out the recon then. If he comes close again, make your distance. Third, when you first saw the recon, don't just stand akward! (Aim true!!!:) Guard vs Mauler: If your guard's not up, the mauler is gonna blow your a???-Choo! He isn't gonna stand there idle and let you take a stand. Once he knock you, he knock you. Guard vs Commander: Unless you don't kill him quickly, his special abilities gonna be the end of you. The slow ability can stall you enough time for his teamates to come aid him/ his quick-feet ability can outrun you anytime/ his accuarcy ability can see you every move/ his light machinegun alone can sap your health. Don't admire his skill. Put him out of your misery. Guard vs Lancer: Put up your shield and watch his movement. Always keep an eye for flank attack. Take advantage of his long sniper-like guass gun and make sure he can't aim at close combat. Guard vs Guard: I don't know anything about this. You can both put your shield and exchange fire. See which iron amanda will run out of rounds first. It is best that you have teammates with you. Guards can stand on elevated Zones in Assault Game Modes to protect almost any damage from harming defending teammates. Equipment * Mac 11 (with Protection Mode) (200 HP rounds) * USP (with Protection Mode) (Infinite HP rounds) * Frag Grenades (carries 2) Category:Units